ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gorilla City
Gorilla City is a city appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The city, hidden in the jungles of Africa, is home to a race of super-intelligent gorillas, that gained their powers from a meteorite. The supervillain Gorilla Grodd is also from the city. Gorilla City first appears in The Flash vol. 1 #106, (April 1959) and was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. Publication history While the current version of Gorilla City debuted in The Flash vol. 1 #106, the very first appearance of a location identified as Gorilla City occurred four years earlier in Congo Bill vol. 1 #6 (July 1955), by George Kashdan and Nick Cardy. The intelligent Gorillas in this story came from a "two mooned world" that Congo Bill assumed to be Mars. Fictional location history After an alien spacecraft crashes into the jungles of Africa, a local troop of gorillas become hyper-intelligent and acquire telepathic abilities. These gorillas form Gorilla City. The city, led by Solovar, quickly creates technology far surpassing that of humanity and cloaks itself from human society. Flash first finds out about the city due to Gorilla Grodd, who probed Solovar's mind to find how to control minds, before trying to take over Gorilla City, then the world. However, Flash defeated him. Gorilla Grodd took over the city briefly using neo-magnetic radiation. The radiation caused the rest of the gorillas to adore him, and they made him their king.The Flash (vol. 1) #127 (March 1962) Known residents * King Nnamdi - son of Solovar and current king of Gorilla City; he is telepathic like his father and an isolationist. * King Solovar - deceased king of Gorilla City; he was a powerful telepath like Grodd, before being murdered by him. * King Ulgo - nephew of Solovar and his murderer, the intermediary successor before Nnamdi, not a telepath. He tried to use a device that turned humans into gorillas, even transforming the JLA, but they were able to reverse the process. * Doctor Zaius - science advisor and lead biologist for the Human Defense Corps.Human Defense Corps #2 (August 2003) * Gorilla Grodd - an outcast from Gorilla City and a powerful telepath, who learned how to control minds by probing Solovar's mind, and was the first recurring foe of the second Flash. He plans to rule first Gorilla City and then the Earth. * Kamau - gorilla friend of Nnamdi.Flash (vol. 2) #194 (March 2003) * Malavar - smartest ape in Gorilla City, introduced in Starman/Congorilla #1.Starman/Congorilla #1 (March 2011) * Nzame - young telepathic white ape with healing powers.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #9 (July 2007) * Primat - a female gorilla, and a member of the Dreambound from the Trinity maxi-series.Trinity #8 (July 2008) * Queen Boka - wife of Solovar, mother of Nnamdi.Flash (vol. 1) #127 (March 1962) * Sam Simeon - grandson of Gorilla Grodd, uses his telepathic powers to run a detective agency in Angel and the Ape. * Tolifhar - a former follower of Gorilla Grodd, and was the leader of his Gorilla Knights - a group of genetically modified white-haired gorillas made to fight superhumans. Wonder Woman was able to befriend Tolifhar, and they became allies. He and some of his gorilla brethren were guests in her home for some time. Can be identified from amongst his white gorilla brethren as the one with a scarred left eye.Wonder Woman (vol. 3) #14 (January 2008) Flashpoint In Flashpoint Grodd rules Gorilla City and has taken over Africa, killing many humans in the process. In other media Television * Gorilla City appeared in the Challenge of the Super Friends episode "Revenge on Gorilla City," where Grodd tries to take it over. * Gorilla City appeared in the Justice League episode "The Brave and the Bold." It was seen again in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Dead Reckoning." * Gorilla City was mentioned in Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Terror on Dinosaur Island!" * Gorilla City appears in The Flash episodes "Gorilla Warfare" and "Attack on Gorilla City". Flash and his team send Grodd to Earth-2, where he ends up at a remote sanctuary built for former ape test subjects, who have gained sufficient intelligence to establish a functioning, yet primitive, tribal society. Grodd is forced to serve their king, Solovar, who he eventually deposes with Flash's help and declares war on humanity. Video games * Gorilla City appeared in Justice League Heroes. * Gorilla City appears as a playable stage in Injustice 2. In the story, the place serves as a base of operations for Gorilla Grodd and his Society. Music * A song called "Gorilla City" appears on nerd rock band Ookla the Mok's space monkey rock opera "Smell No Evil." See also *Congorilla *Detective Chimp *Monsieur Mallah *Ultra-Humanite *Gorillas in comics References External links *DCU Guide: Solovar Category:DC Comics cities and towns Category:Gorilla characters in comics Category:Characters created by John Broome Category:Characters created by Carmine Infantino Category:Fictional African countries Category:1959 in comics